xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster
Beastmaster is a card game created by the high elf Faelias Chancewood in 225 AP. Beastmaster is played on a three-by-three (3x3) square grid that the players build as the game progresses. Each card has four numbers placed in top left corner; each number corresponds to one of the four sides of the card. These numbers range from one to nine. Beastmaster enjoyed a slow start in Altamira in 225 AP before becoming popular throughout the continent of Kaspia by 230 AP, and spreading to much of Zeltennia by 240 AP. Rules of Play Basic Rules In a basic game each player has six cards. A dice roll often decides who goes first. The player who wins the roll may places the first card that will make up the 3x3 grid, and the opposing player may in response play a card to the top, left, right, or bottom of the first game played. The game continues with players' turns alternating until a 3x3 grid has been formed. To win, a majority of the total ten cards played must be of the player's card color. To do this, the player must capture cards by placing a card adjacent to an opponent's card whereupon the 'ranks' of the sides where the two cards touch will be compared. If the rank of the opponent's card is higher than the player's card, the player's card will be captured and turned into the opponent's color (decided by faux blue and red gemstones placed on the cards). If the player's rank is higher, the opponent's card will be captured and changed into the player's color instead. Capturing can only occur during that player's turn, and no other opponent can capture a card during said turn. A draw occurs if the player and the opponent possess equal numbers of cards in their color on the board. Depending on card rules, this can be defined by a sudden death scenario where the first person to capture a card in a new game wins, or by playing until a winner is defined. The winner claims a prize of taking one or more of the loser's cards, depending upon the rules in effect. Formal Rules Tournaments often adapt the "Central Card" rule, in which the first card played must be the center card in the 3x3 grid. More often than not, formal games often adapt a play for keeps style rule in which the losing player yields a card to the winner. This card must be one that the winning player controlled during the match. In addition, high level Beastmaster games and tournaments always have entrance fees and monetary bets are made on the outcome of almost all matches. Card Costs For gambling and resale purposes, the cost of individual Beastmaster cards is often determined by the total point value of a card. Typically, one point on a card equates to 5 gold for cards that equal 10 points or less. On cards that equal 11 to 29 points, each individual point on a card is priced at 7 gold. On cards with a total of 20 or above, individual points are priced at 12 gold. The following graph dictates the price of all total point values from 5 to 24. Beastmaster Hubs Beastmaster is most commonly played casually between friends and strangers alike in public forums such as inns and taverns for fun and practice. Rules in these informal matches are usually extremely lax with gold and cards rarely being exchanged. There are four locations throughout Xesteria where play is organized and tournaments are frequently held. These locations are: Bayshire, Stromgarde: Permanent card tents exist on the fairgrounds, and major tournaments are held once per season. The largest tournament in all of Zeltennia occurs at the grounds during the annual Carnival of Bayshire each year on Aureon 56. Dro'lashar, Altamira: The Beastmaster Gaming Clubhouse in Dro'lashar, adjacent to the offices of Faelias Chancewood, hosts games almost everyday with major tournaments being held vastly more frequently than anywhere else in Xesteria. Hammerhill, Baldrheim: A permanent games hall is located at the popular tavern known as the Hammer & Ale Lodge. Beastmaster games are played mostly in the evening and late into the night when adventurers, explorers, and merchants come in to drink and let rest their feet for the night. Queensport, Alexandria: Xesteria's largest city is also home to a sizable gaming bar known as the Beastmaster Hall. Though games are informal, there are often bets placed on the outcomes of the games here. Staff members are likely to offer free ale, food, and lodging to game winners. Editions There are three editions of Beastmaster. The core edition, made up of 46 different cards, possesses no name and is simply known as Beastmaster. The second edition, Beastmaster: From the Nether, contains 33 cards. The recently released third edition, Beastmaster Gold, contains 12 new cards. A fourth edition, Beastmaster: Into the Feywild, is currently in the planning stages with 24 cards. There are currently 91 different Beastmaster cards across all editions (tentatively increasing 115 with the release of Into the Feywild). Beastmaster Core Game The initial release of Beastmaster was limited to Altamira in 225 AP. By 230 AP, it had spread to Kurjaztar and parts of the kingdom of Kaspia. By 240 AP, it began to pick up steam throughout Zeltennia. Beastmaster: From the Nether Due to the core edition of Beastmaster becoming a hit and favourite pastime of many across Xesteria, the second edition enjoyed a more "global" release in 264 AP when Faelias Chancewood realized the opportunity to make a significant fortune off of the distribution of Beastmaster cards. From the Nether was released across much of the continent of Kaspia simultaneously in 264 AP, and throughout Zeltennia in 265 AP. Beastmaster Gold Beastmaster Gold went public in 274 AP across all of Xesteria. Though the smallest edition by far, it was designed to be flexible and robust with the intention of enhancing upper mid-level play. Beastmaster: Into the Feywild Due to the increased popularity and sales of Beastmaster, a fourth edition was planned for 275 AP only a short time after the release of the third edition, Beastmaster Gold. Into the Feywild is being designed primarily to increase mid/upper low level play. The following cards are known to be included: ● Animated Sword ● Artalian Lion ● Blight ● Bulette ● Changeling ● Cloud Giant ● Demilich ● Dragon Turtle ● Dryad ● Empyrean ● Faerie Dragon ● Feywild Stag ● Fomorian ● Gelatinous Cube ● Hag ● Kaspian Panther ● Mountain Troll ● Phase Spider ● Pixie ● Satyr ● Tabaxi ● Treant ● Unicorn ● Worg Card Backs BeastmasterBack.png|1st Ediiton BMFromTheNether.png|2nd Edition BMGold.png|3rd Edition BMIntotTheFeywild.png|4th Edition Category:Item Category:Items Category:Beastmaster Category:Card